


End The Past, Start The Future

by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound



Series: Could I Be Yours? [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Over HeartBreaks, I’m sorry I still suck at writing angst, M/M, Quackity is a mega simp but is really good at hiding it, realistic minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound
Summary: After Fundy and Dream wedding, George and Quackity start to bond a bit more than usual.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Mentioned Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Could I Be Yours? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057724
Comments: 24
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol hello, how are you guys doing? After I finish this story I’m going to go to my previous one and get rid of all the mistake so in it.
> 
> This story is based off of a shower thought I had. ;-;

After the night George and Quackity shared together, Quackity had brought George to his place and let him stay the night. Mainly because he didn’t exactly know where George lived, but also because he thought that it would be great to spend time with him.

George was still asleep in the guest room, it was around 9 AM and Quackity had just finished making some coffee. The clouds were out in the sky, blocking the light and sunshine. So it seemed to be a pretty gloomy day, maybe even a chance of rain.

Quackity sighed and turned away from his window, walking towards the living room and turned on the TV. There wasn’t anything interesting to watch, everything was plain and rather boring to him. He finally picked a show to watch but didn’t pay that much attention to it, because he was to busy scrolling through Twitter. His black hair fell on his face as he scowled at a certain post.

‘Yes! Congrats Dream and Fundy!”

It wasn’t a surprise, the newly wed couple had practically broken the internet when they got married. Everyone had made lots of posts about it, even some fan art as well. Quackity wondered of George had seem it all yet, he was already heartbroken enough he didn’t need it to be rubbed in his face.

Speaking of George, why isn’t he up yet? Quackity jumped off his couch and walked towards the guest room door. Which was closed. When he got there, he quietly knocked and when he got no reply he opened the door slightly to see George was still asleep.

“What an idiot, alright George’s it’s time to get up!” He said, walking over to the sleeping brunette and shaking his shoulders. One George stirred awake, he looked confused to what was going on. He immediately sat straight up, almost hitting Quackity in the face, and looked around frantically.

“Uh, Big Q? What happened? Did you kidnap me or something?” The Brit said as he nervously laughed, his eyes traced everywhere. He did seem to be calming down a bit.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t kidnap you. After last night, you fell asleep so I decided to bring you home. Newsflash, I don’t exactly know where your home is, so I just brought you to mine.” It was amusing to see George freak out about waking up in someone else’s house, almost hilarious.

A few minutes passed as George recalled what happened that night with Quackity, his face almost melted as a bright blush spread across his face at the memory of him in Quackitys arms and the soothing voice that he heard as he cried softly in his chest.

Cute... Quackity though as he watched George get flustered, he laughed and patted the shorter on the should.

“Listen, you have to wake up! I have some things planned out for today!” George looked at him with curiosity, he nodded and got up from the covers of the bed and followed Quackity out of the room.

”So, what are we doing?”

”Uh well, I know you were pretty upset about what happened between Fundy and Dream last night.” Quackity started off, he noticed how the Brit flinched when he was reminded about last night. “And I know you don’t want to talk about it, but I’m here for you! So how about you and me discuss it, I’ll listen Okay?”

A few second of silence went by before George gave a warm smile and nodded slowly. They both went to sit down on the couch, Quackity shut off the TV which he had left on when he went to go find George earlier that morning.

”What do you need to know, Doc?” George jokingly said.

”Tell me in your own words, everything right here right now.” The older took a deep breath and nodded. He seemed to be thinking about what to say before he answered.

”Well, where do I start? I never really considered the fact that I was actually in love with Dream, I just thought it was some stupid crush I had. Even then, I didn’t think I had any sort of attraction to him. Maybe I thought it was more of an admiration? I didn’t notice how I felt until... Well, until I got the wedding invite.” Quacktiy reached for George’s hand when he noticed how shaky he was getting, he took it and curled his fingers around the paler hand as a sign of comfort and an urge to keep going.

“And, Dream is my best friend! It’s not like I just couldn’t show up to his wedding for no reason, so I went and that was probably the worst night of my life. I felt sick to my stomach, I just wanted to go home. But I didn’t want to seem selfish...”

”You deserve better.” The black haired boy said, and clutched George’s hand tighter.

”‘Better’? How could there be anything better than Dream?”

Quackity gritted his teeth.

“You need to get over him.”

”You think I don't know that? Of course I do, but I just don’t know how!”

”George, you are an amazing, smart, talented, funny, and handsome person. If Dream can’t see that then he might as well be blind.”

.

.

.

A few minutes of silence felt like a few hours. Quackity mentally yelled at himself for saying that as George processed what had been said.

“Do, uh, do you really mean that?” The brunette cough out embarrassed, almost like he never expected those words to come out of Quackity of all people.

A small sigh escaped the boy in questions mouth and he ducked his head in embarrassment. “Yes, every single word.” He whispered, just loud enough for George to hear. George smiled and curled his fingers around Quackitys hand. When the younger finally looked back up at him, he could see the redness from Quackitys face. It wasn’t quite a full on blush though.

“Thanks, Big Q. That means a lot. Your right, I should stop this whole thing with Dream. There’s no point to it.”

“Are you sure? You really have moved on that quickly?”

“No, I’m not over him yet, but I can feel myself coming to a closure. This has really helped, thank you Quackity.” George turned to the taller and hugged him gently, Quackity just couldn’t keep the blush off his face this time as he quickly hugged back. He savoured the warmth from George’s chest and practically stopped breathing when George never pulled away.

“George? We will have to get up sometime soon, you do know that right?”

“Mmm, let me stay here for a while. Your really warm.” Somehow, they ended up in the same situation as last night, except this time they were more close then ever. They both fell asleep wrapped around each other on the couch in Quackitys home. Quackity remembers his last though before he drifted off being ‘Maybe this relationship could work...’


	2. Not A Chapter But Please Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a talk

Hey guys. So I know that a lot of you have been enjoying my books a lot, and I’m extremely happy about that! But, not everyone had enjoyed my ships. I have been getting some hate recently on my first book called The Georgenotfound song, people are telling me that Quackity isn’t comfortable with shipping and that I’m a toxic writer. I know shipping people irl is wrong, but this isn’t irl. This is my own AU, and I am the creator of it.

I know that this seems a bit mean, but I’m getting really pissed off at people telling me to stop writing MY OWN books, what do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know, that when you look up “What does SMP mean” on google it’ll say “Sexual Market Place”?
> 
> The Dream Sexual Market Place


End file.
